1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering input apparatus and a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is an apparatus that is moved in a desired direction by a user riding therein. A typical example of the vehicle may be an automobile.
Vehicles have been increasingly equipped with various sensors and electronic devices to provide user convenience. In particular, various apparatuses for driver convenience are under development.
A steering input apparatus is included in a vehicle. The driver provides an input for steering the vehicle through the steering input apparatus. A typical example of the steering input apparatus is a steering wheel.
A driver may excessively manipulate the steering wheel in a specific situation, thereby invading a neighboring lane or causing collision with a median barrier, a guardrail, a street tree, or a streetlight.